tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tavrie
Appearance EYES: Hazel HAIR: Black HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5'8", athletic PLAY-BY: Tuba Büyüküstün FULL APPEARANCE: Tavrie has dusky skin, a high-bridged thin nose and warm hazel eyes. Her dark hair, which stops midway between her shoulders and her elbows, is usually pulled up in a messy, loose bun or tied behind her head. She has thick eyebrows and is usually wearing a bland or smirky sort of expression. Personality Clearly a stereotypical raised-by-farmers sort of girl, Tavrie is an up with the dawn sun morning person. She loves mornings, and can't understand why anyone would want to sleep through them ... subsequently, she is truly not a night owl and gets tired early. She's almost always moving, physically active and loving to climb and explore like an eager kitten. An eager kitten in the shape of a human in early adulthood, but nonetheless. The love for exploration has turned into an interest in cartography and map-making since coming to Semaca, where things are really new and she might genuinely be the first one to explore them. Tavrie has a very dark sense of humor, and is sarcastic and cynical most of the time - this is not to be confused with being maudlin, which she is far from. She's not actually sad or even remotely miserable, just delivers her worldview in a snarky monotone. History FAMILY: Parents, who are Semacan wherhandlers; Five unnamed brothers (3 older, 2 younger) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: None currently BIRTHPLACE: Igen Hold HISTORY: The fourth child of six from an Igenite farming family, Tavrie was raised in a mess of young boys. It would have been understandable were people to forget that Tavrie was in fact a girl and speak only of the family's "boys," but more often than not they did remember. Her parents were both wherhandlers, and the whers did a combination of farm work and then Thread protection when the Pass began. The farm was as successful as a farm in a desert really could be, especially during a Pass, and life was ... okay, but boring. Two of Tavrie's older brothers found whers of their own, and she and a younger sibling were Searched for Igen Weyr's sands. Her little brother found a dragon, and sixteen-turn-old Tavrie did not; after that one time Standing, she chose not to do it again, making herself available only to whers -- though she had a fondness for blue dragons and thought maybe if the right time came along ... It didn't, though, and she was content working on the farm. Igen, as previously mentioned, is not the most fertile, though. And so it was that when the Summerlands became available as a place to settle, the entire family did just that -- all four whers, and Tavrie's little brother and his dragon, and the nonriders all at once to move to the new Weyr and restart their farming on more fertile ground. With the hatching of Semacan dragon clutches, Tavrie has begun presenting herself as a candidate for whers and dragons alike. Category:Candidates Category:Semaca Weyr Wher Candidates Category:Semaca Weyr Dragon Candidates